


The Meaning of Christmas

by KitKatWinchester



Category: Iron Man (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Gen, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatWinchester/pseuds/KitKatWinchester
Summary: When Peter finds out that Tony doesn't like Christmas, he's determined to do everything he can to change that. However, it turns out that changing the mind of the legendary Tony Stark is harder than he would've anticipated.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Pepper Potts, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78
Collections: Iron Dad Secret Santa 2019





	The Meaning of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen27ny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen27ny/gifts).



> This was written as part of the IronDad Secret Santa for Jen27ny! I hope you enjoy this story! I tried to incorporate as much of what you wanted as I could!  
> Happy Holidays! <3

This was it.  
It was over.  
His worst nightmare had come true.  
Nothing would ever be the same for Peter Benjamin Parker.

“You CAN’T be serious.”

“I mean, it’s just never really been a big deal for me, kid,” Tony said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. “We were lucky if we even had a Christmas tree by the time I was your age.”

Peter’s head was spinning. This couldn’t be possible. How could his mentor not like Christmas, of all things?? “But you can’t hate CHRISTMAS! Everybody loves Christmas!”

Tony chuckled a little at Peter’s discomfort, then raised an eyebrow when Peter simply glared at him in return.

“I didn’t say I hate it, kiddo,” he clarified. “It’s just...not my cup of tea.”

“Same thing,” Peter shot back, not missing a beat. He hopped up from where he had been sitting cross-legged on the floor and started pacing the room. “Christmas is the best holiday ever! There’s lights and cookies and music and snow and presents and time with family and FUN!” He stopped, then, turning to stare at Tony and crossing his arms. “You can’t hate Christmas. It’s illegal.”

Tony gave him his famous “really?” look before laughing again, shaking his head as he leaned back on the couch. “You know, how I feel about Christmas really doesn’t matter. You can still do whatever celebration stuff you usually do.“

Peter rolled his eyes and huffed a sigh, plopping back down on the floor in a pout. However, it didn’t take long before his face lit up, and Tony could see the wheels turning in his head.

“Uh-oh,” he said warily, not liking where this was going. “I know that look. What are you gonna do?” Peter stood up just as quickly as he had sat down, unable to keep still with his newfound excitement.

“I,” he said confidently. “Am going to show you the beauty that is Christmas.” He then turned around and disappeared down the hall, leaving Tony to call after him in exasperation. 

“Hey kid, hold on. I really don’t think anything you try is gonna make a difference.” Tony was suddenly startled by the kid popping back into the room. Apparently, he hadn’t gotten as far down the hall as Tony had thought.

“Watch me,” he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He then turned around again, this time towards the front door as he threw his jacket on, calling over his shoulder in the process. “Just you wait, Mr. Stark. I’m gonna give you the coolest, happiest, best Christmas you have ever seen.” And with that, he was gone, and Tony had no idea where he was going, or what he was doing, or...much of anything, for that matter. He stared at the empty air where Peter used to be in perplexed silence before shaking his head, a fond smile on his lips. 

Alright, he thought to himself. I guess if this kid wants to show me the meaning of Christmas, I’ll see what he’s got. 

~

The so-called “meaning of Christmas” turned out to be much more complex--and filled with a lot more surprises--than Tony had expected.

It started with a snowball hitting him square in the chest as he was walking out of the tower. “Nice shot, bro!” Tony recognized that voice, but couldn’t place it until he saw the two teens standing at the end of the driveway, giggling uncontrollably. Tony raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything, Peter composed himself and turned to face him. 

“Mr. Stark,” he said. “Ned and I challenge you to a snowball fight.”

Tony looked at them, eyebrow raised. What were they, twelve? Despite his judgement, he figured he could humor them.

“Alright,” he said, softening slightly. “But, ya know, two against one doesn’t seem fair.” Peter smiled, eyes lighting up.

“You’re right! That’s why I recruited someone else!” Then, to Tony’s left, from inside the car that Peter had likely used to get here, Happy stepped out and, with his usual grump, came over to stand next to Tony.

“Wow, Hap,” he said, impressed. “Never would’ve guessed I’d see you in a snowball fight.” Happy gave him a look, but before he had a chance to say anything, Peter yelled “go!” and the game had begun.

Apparently, the two boys had pre-prepared their snowballs, and Tony and Happy had to quickly dive behind the car for cover.

“I don’t get paid enough for this,” Happy grumbled beside him, and Tony glanced over at him, smirking a little.

“Ya know, you didn’t have to say yes,” Tony said, reaching down to the ground in a desperate attempt to form some sort of geometrically-accurate snowball. He hadn’t done this in years.

“Oh come on, Tony. You and I both know that kid would never take no for an answer.” 

Tony chuckled at that. “Believe me, Hap, I know.” He eventually had several decent sized snowballs stacked next to him, and when he turned to Happy, he saw he had managed to make several as well.

“You ready?” he asked, and Happy nodded before they both popped up and started firing.

Unlike Tony and Happy, Peter and Ned did not have the advantage of an easy place to hide, so when their victims fought back, they were completely exposed.

“We didn’t think this through very well!” Peter shouted to his best friend as they desperately tried to avoid the slew of snowballs. Who knew Mr. Stark had such a good arm?!

“Plan B?” Ned asked, diving to the right as a snowball just barely missed his arm.

“Plan B,” Peter agreed before running directly into the line of fire.

Because, naturally, Plan B involved full-on tackling the one and only Tony Stark to the snow-covered ground.

Tony had no time to react as the teenager suddenly barreled into him, knocking him into a nearby snow bank with a force he never could’ve anticipated. He was ashamed to admit that a small cry definitely escaped his throat as they both went tumbling down.

“God, kid, what the hell?” But there was no anger behind it—only fondness and, he had to admit, a little bit of a smile.

“I win,” Peter said proudly, laughing himself silly before rolling off of Tony and lying next to him in the snow bank. Meanwhile, Ned had started laughing so hard himself that he, too, had landed in the snow, and Happy was standing there seemingly unamused. But anyone who knew the man could see just a tiny hint of a smile behind his eyes, and that made Tony burst into laughter himself. After several minutes of unhinged laughter, there was a brief silence as everyone lay in the snow before Peter spoke up. 

“So,” he started. “Do you like Christmas now?” Tony glanced over at the kid, his eyes sparkling. 

“Nope,” he said simply, and laughed at the annoyed groan Peter gave him in return.

~

Peter’s next attempt came on his last day of school before winter break. He was getting done on a Friday, so, per their usual routine, Tony and Happy were there to pick him up. After racing out of the building--and Jesus, that kid had a lot of energy, mutation or otherwise--he hopped into the car, but before anybody even had a chance to greet him, he spoke up. 

“Happy, can you take us to Ellen’s Stardust Diner? Please?” Happy looked at the kid, then looked at Tony in the mirror with a questioning gaze. 

“Ellen’s Stardust? Why? You don’t want our usual dinner at the tower?” 

Peter’s face fell and he stammered slightly in response. “No no no Mr. Stark, of course I do! You know I do! Dinner at the tower is totally my favorite part of the week and I always look forward to it and we can totally still do dinner at the tower!” He paused, briefly, glancing down at a piece of paper he was holding in his hand. “There’s just this thing I kinda sorta wanted to take you to.” He seemed sheepish all of a sudden, and he quickly hid the paper in his backpack. “But, uh...we don’t have to go, if you don’t want to.” 

Tony raised an eyebrow and exchanged glances with Happy in the rear-view mirror. He knew it had to be another Christmas thing, or Peter wouldn’t even have suggested it. And as much as he didn’t feel like going out to some overly populated diner on a Friday night, he couldn’t bear to say no to that kind of excitement. 

“Well, you heard the kid,” he said to Happy. “Take us to Ellen’s Stardust Diner.” Peter’s lips turned up into a smile, and he looked at his mentor with glee. 

“Really Mr. Stark? Oh this is so great you’re totally gonna love it! They do this really great Christmas special thing leading all the way up to Christmas Day and it’s the best!” Tony scoffed a little, avoiding the “if you say so” that was close to coming out of his mouth and instead opted for a smile in Peter’s direction. 

“I’ll just have to see for myself,” he said simply, and he saw that familiar glint of excitement and mischievousness that Peter always seemed to have in his eyes at the same time. Happy was right--you couldn’t say no to this kid. 

~

When they got to the diner, Peter’s leg was bouncing so much Tony was worried he was going to spasm. Happy pulled up to the side of the building, but just as Tony was about to get out, Peter stopped him. 

“Happy you have to park the car. You’re invited too. May got tickets for all three of us.” Happy looked at Tony, pleading with him with a “do I have to?” look. Tony shrugged a little before glancing over at Peter, and no words were needed for Happy to make his decision. 

With a sigh, he put the car back into gear and pulled into the parking lot instead, finding a spot not far from the main entrance. As they all piled out of the car, Peter started babbling as they walked towards the building. 

“Okay so May and I went to this last year and I think I kinda remember how it works but they also say it’s different every year so I’m not really sure but I know it’s gonna be a lot of fun ‘cause there’s all kinds of singing and dancing and there’s even audience participation and it’s all Christmas stuff and you’re gonna love it!” 

Tony chuckled and lightly put a hand on the kid’s shoulder. “Alright, alright, slow down kiddo. Don’t leave the two old men behind.” He exchanged a glance with Happy, who scoffed a little before walking faster to try to keep up. 

After Peter handed off their tickets--Tony really hoped his aunt hadn’t spent too much money on those; he made a mental note to reimburse her later--he led them to a table closest to the front counter and they sat down just as the lights dimmed. 

The show turned out to be not the worst thing Tony had ever seen. Was it a little cheesy? Yes. Did it secretly take all he had not to laugh at the awful, over-dramatic costumes? Definitely. But hey, the singers were talented, and they sang some pretty solid Christmas classics. Plus, the whole thing was improv with plots chosen by the audience, so it certainly made the story...interesting. Tony couldn’t complain about much. Plus, it seemed to make the kid happy, which, for Tony, was always a win. 

As the show came to a close, the actors invited the audience to join in a final sing-a-long. Peter, of course, was belting along with everyone else, and Tony would be lying if he said he didn’t bob his head, just a little, which Happy definitely smirked at. As they started to leave the diner, Tony had to check his watch upon realizing how dark it was outside. 

“Wow,” Tony said, glancing up at the night sky. “Only 5:30 and it’s this dark?” 

“Yeah, Mr. Stark,” Peter replied, bounding over to the car. “It’s winter. What’d you expect?” He stopped, suddenly, turning to face Tony. “Besides,” he said, that playful grin returning to his face. “This is exactly what I wanted.” Tony raised an eyebrow, and as they all got in the car, Peter turned to Happy once again. 

“Can we drive down 7th Avenue please?” Peter turned to Tony, stopping him from saying anything. “Last detour before home, I promise. But this is something you’re definitely gonna wanna see.” 

Tony smiled a little at hearing Peter call the tower his home. It didn’t seem like the boy had noticed--if he had, he would’ve been pretty embarrassed--but it warmed Tony up inside knowing Peter felt like home at the tower. It was something he’d always hoped for. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Happy turning down 7th Avenue, causing the car to suddenly be bathed in a flurry of lights as Peter gasped lightly next to him. 

“There are even more than there were last week,” Peter exclaimed, excitedly rolling down his window to get a better view of all the lights on the houses. He then turned to his idol with hope in his eyes. “What do you think, Mr. Stark?” 

Tony looked around, minorly impressed, but it wasn’t really anything he hadn’t seen before. “It’s good, kid, really. But I’m not exactly seeing anything special yet.” 

Peter’s grin widened, and he nodded furiously. “You will.” Peter had memorized the address the second he saw the house. He knew exactly where it was, because he could never forget the smile it had put on his face, and he knew it had to do the same for Tony. 

Sure enough, it didn’t take long for Tony to see what Peter had meant. At the very end of the street stood the biggest house of them all, and it was covered in bright, shiny red and gold lights, and in their yard stood a ten-foot Iron Man--made up entirely of Christmas lights--wearing a Santa hat and a giant Santa bag on his back. 

“Whoa,” Tony breathed out, unable to keep it in. That was...incredible. After several minutes of silence, just staring at the house, he finally admitted: “Alright, you’ve got me here. That’s an awesome house.” Tony could practically see the silent victory playing in the kid’s head. 

“So you like Christmas now?” Peter asked, a hint more confidently than last time. He was so hopeful, and the glee on his face almost made Tony back down. 

Almost. 

“No,” he said, and Peter leaned back in the seat, crossing his arms in a pout. “But, I will give you half a point for Christmas lights. ‘Cause this is pretty cool.”

Peter smiled at that, eager to accept the small win. “I’ll take it!” he said. “But I’m not giving up yet!” 

Tony shook his head fondly. “Fine,” he said. “But whatever your next plan is, can it PLEASE involve going back to the tower? I’m starving.” Peter giggled and nodded in agreement, finally giving Happy the okay to take them back home. 

~

Tony woke up the next morning to the fire alarm, followed by: “Shit!”

He was out of bed and running into the hallway before he had even collected his thoughts. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, what’s going on?” 

“It appears Mr. Parker has inadvertently set-off the fire alarm in the kitchen.” Upon hearing that, Tony skidded to a stop just outside the kitchen door. 

“Shit shit SHIT!” Tony heard through the door again, this time followed by a loud clanging, and he almost opened the door before hesitating, opting for calling out instead. 

“Pete. You okay in there?” Tony heard more clashes and some sort of mumbling, but it was hard to understand him over the still-blaring fire alarm. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. turn that off please.” Almost instantly, undoubtedly anticipating him, the fire alarm shut off, and Tony tried again. “You good, buddy?” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m--I’m good…” he heard come through the closed door, and he raised an eyebrow. “Just, uh, just give me a second Mr. Stark…” 

Tony stood at the door’s entrance, waiting patiently, but with arms crossed in intrigue. What had the kid been up to? 

Finally, after several minutes, a very flour-covered Peter Parker stepped through the doorway. Tony just stared at him for a second, eyebrow raised in question, waiting for him to explain himself. 

“I, uh…” he started, face reddening. “I’m, uh, sorry about the fire alarm. Didn’t mean to wake you up.” He finally got out, shifting nervously on his feet. 

Tony nodded in acknowledgement, looking him up and down in the process. “Anything else?” he finally asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Sure enough, the look worked, and Peter confessed, albeit in classic Peter fashion. 

“Well see I was trying to make cookies for you but usually May makes them because she doesn’t trust me with the oven which, clearly, is a good decision, so I’ve never really had to actually make them before--” 

“Peter,” Tony said, trying to get his attention, but the rambling continued despite continued efforts from Tony. 

“--and I thought I followed all of the instructions but then there was a bunch of smoke in the kitchen and then the fire alarm went off and it messed up my hearing since it’s so over-sensitive and then I kind of dropped the whole pan which didn’t really matter anyways cause most of the cookies were burnt and--”

“PETER!” Tony tried for the fifth time, finally getting him to stop talking. “It’s okay, kid. You could’ve stopped at ‘I was trying to make cookies.’ I would’ve figured it out.” Tony winked at him then and Peter just shrunk smaller in embarrassment, to which Tony couldn’t help but chuckle. His brain suddenly backtracked, then, remembering how Peter had said “cookies for you” and his face softened. That tender feeling he always got when Peter was involved filled him up again, and his emotions beat his brain to his mouth. 

“Hey,” he said, getting Peter to finally look at him again. “How about we turn on some of those sappy holiday tunes you like so much and work on them together, hm?” 

Peter smiled in a way that only furthered Tony’s fondness for him, and he hopped a little in glee. “Really? You mean that?” 

Tony sighed, not believing himself, but nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I mean it. But only under one condition.” There was a brief pause as Tony checked to make sure Peter was listening, which he was. “I get to lick the bowl.” 

Peter laughed and bounded his way back into the kitchen, Tony following closely behind as he called out for F.R.I.D.A.Y. to put on a holiday playlist. They worked together to clean up the remaining kitchen mess before getting to work on resetting the ingredients. Before they had even started, Peter turned to Tony, and Tony knew what he was gonna ask before his mouth had even started to open. 

“So...what do you think of Christmas now?” Tony hesitated, actually considering it this time, before reaching down to pick up a blackened cookie that they’d missed during their initial clean-up. 

“Messy,” he commented, earning an eye roll from Peter. “And...still not seeing the point.” Peter huffed again, but Tony stopped him mid-pout this time. “But. I might be getting there.” He then winked again before flicking a piece of cookie dough at Peter, earning another laugh from the boy as they started to get to work. 

~

Peter knew this was a good gift. He knew it was gonna be perfect. It had to be. He was convinced it would change Tony’s mind about Christmas.  
So why was Peter so nervous? 

It was Christmas morning, and Peter and May were heading over to the tower to celebrate with Tony, Pepper, and Happy. 

“He’s gonna love it, baby,” May said, sensing her nephew’s nerves. “You worked really hard on that gift, and I know he’ll think it’s so special.” 

Peter smiled at her as a thank you, but the reassurance did nothing to quell his nerves. What if he thought it was too cheesy? What if he thought it was too much? What if--

His thoughts were interrupted by them pulling into the tower’s driveway, and he could see Tony and Pepper standing by the doors waiting to greet them. 

“Hey sweetheart,” Pepper said, smiling brightly at him before pulling him in for a hug. “Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas to you too, Ms. Potts,” he said, pulling away before smiling back. Even if he was nervous, Pepper’s smile always seemed to make him feel better. Tony, meanwhile, ruffled his hair, messing with it just barely before Peter enveloped him in a hug. 

“Merry Chris’mas, Mis’er Stark,” he mumbled into the man’s chest. Tony chuckled, a smile in his voice as he replied.

“Merry Christmas, underoos.” By the time they released, Pepper was already helping May carry the presents inside, and Tony shuffled Peter in quickly behind. 

Peter’s eyes widened in shock as he stepped into the main room. The tower had been transformed overnight. There was what looked like a thirty-foot tree decorated with all sorts of ornaments and lights in the corner, and there were paper snowflakes and lights and various other Christmas decorations scattered around. 

“Wow, Mr. Stark!” Peter said eagerly. “For someone who doesn’t like Christmas, you really go all out!” 

“It was all Pepper’s idea,” Tony said, smirking a little. “Something about ‘doing it for Peter’.” 

Pepper slapped his arm lightly, rolling her eyes in fondness before turning to address Peter. “We BOTH thought you might enjoy a little Christmas cheer.” She then turned around as Happy walked into the room. “And you can thank Happy for all of the work on the tree.” 

“Merry Christmas, Happy!” Peter said, running over to give the man a hug. Happy, unsure what to do, lightly patted the kid on the back, grumping out a “Merry Christmas” before pulling away. Not before Tony caught the small hint of affection on his face, though. 

“Okay!” Pepper announced to the room at large. “Present time! I know Tony doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” 

Everyone chuckled at that while Tony just rolled his eyes before gifts were quickly passed out. Smiles grew wider, laughs grew bigger, and grateful comments were exchanged all around. Tony couldn’t help the smile that grew across his face when he saw Peter open the new Spider-Man suit that they had been working on together. 

“Wow, Mr. Stark! Is it really finished??” Peter asked in amazement. Tony laughed at his disbelief and wonderment. 

“Yeah, kid. I finished all the adjustments last night. I figure this way you get some time to take it out for a spin before school starts up again. Only if you want to, of course.” Peter’s smile only grew, and he startled Tony by jumping into his arms. 

“Thanks, Mr. Stark. That’s really really awesome.” Tony only hesitated for a minute before returning the hug, his heart soaring with affection. 

“Anytime, kiddo.” 

Before long, there was only one present left. 

“Saved the best for last,” May said, smiling at her nephew before handing the present to Tony. 

“The best for last is for me?” Tony said, eyebrow raised. May smiled at him, nodding her head to Peter, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, his leg bouncing anxiously. Tony eyed the teenager, looking back at May before slowly unwrapping the gift in front of him. 

Peter stared at Tony, watching him open the gift, and when the gift was fully revealed, Tony froze staring at it for several seconds, not saying anything. 

“...do you like it?” Peter asked nervously. “It’s really not a big deal if you don’t, I can take it back. I just thought that maybe--” 

“How did you...how did you do this?” Tony asked, interrupting him as he looked up at him. 

Peter smiled sheepishly. “I took a lot of them myself,” he said. “But I did have some help. F.R.I.D.A.Y., Happy, Pepper, May.” Tony glanced over at the aforementioned individuals, who all smiled at him, Pepper blowing him a small kiss. 

“They snuck photos for me randomly,” Peter continued. “I was actually kind of surprised you didn’t notice.” 

Tony looked back down at the gift in awe. Somehow, throughout the last week, Peter had managed to sneak several photos of every Christmas thing they had done together: the snowball fight, the Christmas show, the lights on 7th Avenue, even the cookies. And now, here they all were, in a beautiful canvas collage, Tony and Peter all smiles in each and every one of them. It was...amazing. 

Tony had never thought much of Christmas presents for himself. When he was a kid, his parents never really got him anything, and as a billionaire, he’d never needed much of anything. His family and friends sometimes accepted gifts from him, but it never went the other way around. After all, Christmas wasn’t really his thing. 

And now, here was Peter, proving everything he ever thought wrong. 

“Pete, this is…” he paused, looking through the pictures one by one before looking right at Peter. “This is amazing, kid.” 

Peter beamed, and he shifted until he was kneeling instead of sitting. “You really like it?” he asked. 

Tony’s heart warmed at Peter’s excitement, and his smile only grew. “I love it,” he said, opening his arms as Peter got up and ran over, practically hurling himself into his embrace. They sat like that for a minute, Peter next to Tony on the couch, tucked into his side, as the rest of their family smiled at the adorable moment. When Tony finally realized everyone was watching, he scoffed, shifting slightly, but not enough to extract Peter from his grasp. “Alright, alright, enough staring. It’s not like you’ve never seen this before.” 

The family laughed at that, and Pepper and May quickly moved to organize all of the gifts while Happy worked on clearing the wrapping paper. Eventually, only Tony and Peter were left sitting in the room, and Tony glanced down at his protege, smiling at his clear comfort. Tony was about to say something, but before he could, Peter looked up at him, catching his gaze. 

“So, Christmas?” Peter asked, a goofy grin on his face. Tony chuckled before glancing around at the scenery, including the collage sitting beside him, before looking back at Peter with a smirk. 

“You know what, kid? You win.” He tightened his grip around Peter, picking the collage up with his free hand. “Christmas really is the best holiday ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you have a great Christmas filled with lots of lights, snow, music, cookies, presents, family, and fun, just like Tony and Peter. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! <3 <3


End file.
